Revenge on the Priestess
by Killer Emotions
Summary: SEQUEL to I'M ENGAGED TO YOU: After 10 years of their marriage,a small group of demons are planning to kill Kagome because of her kind, the fact that she is a priestess [IxK]


**Killer Emotions:** This is the SEQUEL of I'm Engaged to You, let's see how this goes

**Disclaimer: **She doesn't own Inuyasha! She owns the children!

* * *

**  
**

**Chapter One: It's all your fault, you said I'm number one**

_**No man is truly married  
until he understands  
every word his wife is NOT saying.**_

…………………………………………………

……………………………………

………………………

…………

…

He raised his Tetsusaiga in eye level, the stance for which he was ready for combat. His eyes glaring at his opponent.

"I can't believe I'm doing this…", he muttered under his breath

"Quit complaining Inuyasha just fight me!", came his opponent's voice, his _wife's_ voice

On his opposite direction was his wife, Kagome Higurashi Taishou, wearing her attire for combat, the white top hugged her, showing her curves while on the bottom she was wearing a green hakama that flowed at the bottom of her feet. She had her kodachis on each hand, both facing on her husband without fear but Inuyasha could see the irritation in her chocolate eyes.

Why wouldn't she? After all, Inuyasha was reluctant on fighting with her. It took all her persuasion to make him fight her for once in her life and now she finally had this chance to have a proper spar with him. Well, it would have been proper if he was gonna fight fair with her but knowing her husband that would be impossible but she's going to try anyway.

"First one who draws blood from the other wins, Inuyasha, got it?", she said

"I hear you Mate", he replied with a growl, not liking this idea at all. If only she wasn't so damn stubborn on having a spar with him, damn her to hell! The only place he wanted to fight her was in bed but she's not thinking of having a tackle on their bed, damn his wife!

_Stop glaring at me with those sexy eyes of yours, fucking distraction!_, Inuyasha yelled in his mind

He heard Kagome let out a heavy breath then in the blink of an eye, she was out of sight but it was obvious where she was. Inuyasha smirked, this was his wife after all. He knew everything about her. It's just like her to attack on the left. As if right on cue she appeared on his left, he blocked her attack then countered with a swing just enough for her to back away then she moved forward again for a frontal attack and Inuyasha dodged it but once he turned around she was gone again then barely dodged her next attack which was from above.

_Damn, she's getting fast_, he thought with admiration

They've been at it for several minutes now, Kagome was mostly the one attacking while Inuyasha was just dodging and blocking her attacks and it's pissing his wife off. She couldn't even scratch him or even touch him. Mou!

Inuyasha started to notice that Kagome was getting tired and very angry.

"Give it up, mate. You know that you can't put a scratch on me but I have to admit that you're getting faster lately", he said

"It's not enough and I ain't going to stop until one of us draws blood. I'm not giving up Inuyasha", she answered back and attacked him again and again. Inuyasha noticed that she was having a hard time breathing, he frowned. Knowing her, she won't give up and he won't let her hurt him because if he did let her she would just know that he did it on purpose and she would get mad at him.

**But there's no way in Hell that he's gonna hurt her**

"Aaarrrggghhhh!!!!", she cried as she slashed nothing but air when Inuyasha moved away from her assault. Kagome stood there for a moment, catching her breath. Inuyasha was getting worried.

"Kagome-"

"No Inuyasha!"

He scowled, stubborn….so stubborn….oh how he would love to – then an idea popped in his head. He had a wicked smile on his face. This would be fun.

Kagome saw Inuyasha smiling, she furrowed her eyebrows. Wondering what he was thinking but she knew it ain't a good thing. With that smile, something bad happens….mostly to her for his own satisfaction.

"Here I come dear wife…", he said lowly

"What?", she said softly then her eyes widened when he disappeared. She was about to concentrate on his aura when all of a sudden she felt a force upon her, it was Inuyasha. He was holding her tight, pinning her down on the cold stone floor. She tried to struggle but it was obvious that he was too strong for her. She looked up at her husband, he still had that wicked smile on his face.

"Game over, mate", he said huskily

"What are you-"

She was cut off when Inuyasha suddenly bit on her neck, she hissed on the pain and tried to struggle again but it was useless then she felt something trickling down to her neck. Inuyasha moved his head and looked down at Kagome and saw blood on the side of his mouth.

Her blood.

Which means…..

"Unfair Inuyasha!!!!", she cried

Inuyasha chuckled, "You never said anything that it wasn't allowed", he said

"Well I never said it was!!!!", she answered back as she glared at him

Inuyasha smirked. "Give it up, mate. You know that I won already"

Kagome sighed. "Mou…….again, it's always your kind of game"

Inuyasha got off her and he licked the blood on the corner of his mouth then averted his eyes to her bloodied neck. "Hold still", he commanded in a soft voice as he bent over and licked the wound he caused on her and in seconds it disappeared.

"Thanks", she murmured but that didn't stop Inuyasha, he continued licking on her neck. Kagome sighed, typical of him to take advantage of her in this kind of situation.

"Mou….Inuyasha….", she moaned and Inuyasha just chuckled at her expense then wrapped his strong arms around her slender figure and lied her down on the floor and nuzzled her neck with affection.

Kagome sighed again, slapping her forehead with her left hand. "Your game….always your game…..", she grumbled and this time Inuyasha laughed out loud.

She glared at him. "Baka, anata", she said and he just winked at her then continued nuzzling on her neck then moved up to her lips and kissed her tenderly.

Kagome's eyes widened when she felt a presence heading their way and she knew who it was and there's no way she would let him see them like this, she averted her eyes to Inuyasha who busy on kissing her.

"Faolan is coming", she said against his mouth, the moment he heard that his ears twitched and quickly got off her. The moment they got up, their 10 year old son, Pev Faolan Taishou, appeared in the room. With his long silver hair flowing on his back, his height reached up to Inuyasha's waist, his eyes shone the same color of his mother and he had that big smile on his face.

"Mama! Mama! Papa! Papa! Look what I can do!", he exclaimed then with his small chubby hands, there was a small puff of smoke around him then when the smoke cleared he wasn't there anymore.

"Wha? Where is he, Inuyasha?", Kagome asked in a frantic manner as she looked up to her husband who was standing calmly about it. He took a glance at her then pointed his finger to the top. Kagome followed to where he was pointing and saw their son floating up on the air as Pev sat on a cloud.

"Faolan! Get back on the ground this instant!", she ordered with a stern look on her face.

Seeing that stern look on her face, Pev's ears drooped with sadness.

"Faolan!"

Pev looked down to see his father calling to him, Inuyasha was smiling to him. "Great work son!", he said and Pev's ears perked up again then slowly descended back down to the ground. Kagome instantly wrapped her arms around him, giving him that worrying look on her face. Pev looked at his mother with a sad and nervous look on his face, expecting her to scold him for making her worry.

Kagome sighed. "Next time, tell us what you will do first before doing it, okay?", she said with a smile which caused her son to smile back at her, happy that she wasn't angry at him at all.

"Hai mama!", he exclaimed then wiggled himself out from her grasp and ran out of the training room.

Kagome crossed her arms as she watched her son running towards Jaken, probably making the toad-man do things that would embarrass himself in front of his Uncle Sesshomaru again. She then heard Inuyasha walking towards her, she had an evil gleam in her eyes. She said something in a foreign language under her breath and before Inuyasha could touch her, he was pushed back with the barrier she made around her.

"Dammnit", Inuyasha swore. He knew he shouldn't have let her study more about her spiritual powers.

Kagome giggled then put off her barrier, she smiled at his scowling face. He hated it when she made a barrier that prevented him from going near her.

"How many times did I tell you not to do that with me", he hissed, taking a step toward her. One by one with that dangerous glare on his face and he was even more annoyed when Kagome was acting nonchalantly of the situation she was in.

"Well you rubbed on me too many times that I have your habit for not listening", she answered back with a smirk, her arms still crossed. He was just inches away from her now, inches away of having his way with her. 10 years of their marriage and she still had this control on him when it comes to his intimate hunger for her. She would only give in to him if she wanted to but there were times that she gave in to him because of his will but those were rare, those were special moments.

Like on their wedding night.

But this was fine, he loved to play games with her as long it would involve her, a bed, both of them naked, everything was great with the world.

Kagome could feel his aura intensifying with hunger, too much hunger for her that she tried to prevent herself from fanning herself. It was too much, he was sending so much of this heat of his around her, she can feel herself burning. She needed to break the tension.

"Let's go check on the little ones", she said then took his hand as they walked towards their room where two of their children, well knowing the 2nd eldest, their other son was off exploring around the castle. Once they arrived in their room they instantly walked towards the crib where their 1 year old daughter was sleeping peacefully.

Rowa Zayn Taishou, Kagome gave birth to her last year on a full moon and it was the Leap Year that time so their daughter was born human but Inuyasha's mother, Izayoi, said that she had a demonic aura within that will reveal in the future. Kagome and Inuyasha were really surprised that they have a human child, they were expecting another half-breed but it didn't matter to them. Half-demon or human, it doesn't matter, they still love her, they love all of their children.

Their daughter had raven hair like Kagome and her eyes were the color of gold like Inuyasha's.

"Where's Kenji?", Kagome asked

Inuyasha sniffed the air, tracking down the scent, his golden eyes widened. "I'll be back", he said and with one swift move, he was gone.

* * *

Inuyasha landed on his destination, a place he rarely goes to. He slowly moved forward and as he expected, his son was there.

Kenji Isha Taishou, in front of his father's grave.

He was as tall as his older brother, he also had the same white hair but Kenji inherited his father's eyes. Those large eyes were a speck of gold, glowing with innocence and wonder. Inuyasha knew from the very beginning that there was a big difference between his two sons. Pev was the wild type, he loved to cause mischief and fight while Kenji was the calm and curious type, ever since he learned to walk he would explore around the castle, discovering new things and he had a lot of questions in that little head of his. He loved to learn. But when it was about family, he was the family-oriented type.

Kenji was super sensitive with his mother and he looked up to his father as a hero.

When Kagome was pregnant with Rowa, Kenji was always by her side and he would ask Inuyasha about why she was vomiting and what should he do. Kenji cried every time when Kagome was sick or in trouble but when Inuyasha was around, he would show that he wasn't weak. Kenji wanted to show him that he was intelligent and strong. Inuyasha was really happy with the choice of the name he gave to his second son. He asked Kagome that he would like to personally give a name to his son and Kagome let him.

Kenji, meaning an intelligent ruler.

Isha, meaning one who protects.

It just suited him perfectly and Inuyasha knew that he would be expecting outstanding things from him. But right now he was curious on what he was doing here, in his father's grave nonetheless.

"Kenji, what are you doing here?", Inuyasha asked which surprised Kenji a bit as he turned around to his father with a surprise look on his face.

"Father….I just wanted to….", he looked back to the tombstone, "finally meet grandfather", Kenji answered.

Inuyasha had a smile on his face, he was happy that he visited his old man, he didn't know what to expect from their sons when they heard the history of his father. He was thinking that they would be afraid of his old man but he guessed he was wrong. Well….at least he knew now that Kenji wasn't afraid of him and he wanted to visit his grave.

Pev was another story, he's more of a mystery than Kenji. He's always smiling, running around and causing mischief. Pev's only fear was his mother's wrath. Inuyasha chuckled at the thought.

"What's so funny, father?", came from Kenji's voice, breaking his train of thought.

"Oh nothing, just thinking how silly your older brother is", Inuyasha replied as he walked up to Kenji. "Here we go", he said as he picked up Kenji and placed him over his shoulders.

"So what brought your interest about my old man?", asked Inuyasha as he looked up to his son who had a curious look on his face.

"I just can't believe that my grandfather was a powerful legend", said Kenji

Inuyasha chuckled. "Yeah, my old man was incredibly strong and he would roll in his grave if ever me and your Uncle Sesshomaru would lose to a fight saying things like, 'I can't believe I raised such weak sons' ", Inuyasha said in a deep voice, trying to imitate the tone of his father.

"I don't think you're weak, father", said Kenji with firmness and pride, making Inuyasha smile.

"Thanks son"

* * *

A lot of things occurred for the past 10 years of their marriage. Rin was now 18 years old and sadly she went back to her kingdom to train for her duty as a queen of the Zeta Kingdom in the near future but Shippou, who was now 19 years old, was still here in their kingdom. He was rather helpful for Kagome in learning more about her priestess powers, he brought scrolls to her from his clan. She learned a lot of techniques and spells like the barrier she made around herself awhile ago.

Izayoi, who was now a retired queen had a new a hobby to keep herself occupied. Finding a suitable wife for Sesshomaru although Izayoi already knew who he had feelings for, she actually did it just to annoy him and the fact that he can't do anything about it.

Souta was turning 18 this year, they would be celebrating his birthday weeks from now. Kaoriri, Kagome's mother and still Queen of the Shikon Kingdom was doing well with herself and the kingdom. The past years, Inuyasha had done a lot on improving the InuTaisho Kingdom. Their crops were abundant, the dead streets littering with petty criminals had been cleared, a school was made for children for free because for Kagome, Education was the best gift they could give for them. No more soldiers cheating on the villagers on paying taxes, their ports and other water forms were free from garbage and other vile dirt. The villagers were now finally living without fear but respect and hospitality just as Inuyasha and Kagome wanted for their people.

Although Sesshomaru was getting bored because they haven't been in battle for past the 5 years. The recent chaos they got was another Kingdom who was jealous of their fortune and they wanted to take over their land so they declared war. That was a dark year for them, not to mention lives were at stake, especially the children, the royal children. But thanks to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's strength and the power of their swords also with the help of Kagome's spiritual powers, even though Inuyasha wanted her not to get involved, they won the war and started rebuilding their crumbled kingdom.

Inuyasha wanted to personally kill the King because he flirted with his wife. Kagome had to knock some sense in that thick head of his, literally.

But the most shocking news of all was Miroku who finally proposed to Sango. They decided to have their wedding on Spring this year and they asked Kagome to be their maid-of-honor and Inuyasha as their best man. Tache Hoshi, Miroku's father will be the one to take Sango to the aisle since her parents died. The wedding will be held in Sango's village where Sango's fellow demon slayers would happily help on their upcoming wedding.

Inuyasha, who still had Kenji on his shoulders, opened the door to his room to find no one except Rowa who was now wide awake in her crib with Pev entertaining her.

"Where's your mother, Faolan?", Inuyasha asked

"Mama is taking a bath, papa", Pev answered as he showed his sister his fangs and she looked at Pev's fangs with wide eyes. Inuyasha placed Kenji down on the bed then he turned to the bathroom door which opened and saw Kagome, looking fresh and fragrant. Wearing a white simple dress that reached to her knees.

"Mama! Look at my fangs!", Pev exclaimed, baring his fangs to show off to his mama. Kagome smiled at Pev then walked up to the crib and noticed that Rowa was awake.

"Morning, little one", she said softly then picked her up and placed her on top of Inuyasha's head.

"Oi! What gives, mate", said Inuyasha and Kagome just smiled at him and continued playing with Rowa, repeating how very cute she was. Inuyasha inwardly smile, he was very happy for Kagome that she finally had a daughter. He knew that she wanted one though she didn't voice it out because she thought he would think that she didn't appreciate her sons even though she really did. His wife, as always, was modest.

Then Rowa started crying a bit, a sign that she was hungry. Kagome cradled Rowa in her arms and breast-fed her. Pev and Kenji sat on their mother's right while Inuyasha laid down on her left.

"I stopped being breast-fed when I was Rowa-chan's age", Pev stated proudly and Kenji snorted, like he could care less. His older brother was always boasting on how he grew and matured fast. Kagome giggled.

"Brother rivalry runs in the family, I guess", Kagome commented

Inuyasha smirked. "No doubt"

Kenji had a questioning look on his face. "Were father and Uncle Sesshomaru rivals?", he asked and Pev answered for him.

"Of course they were! Grandma Izayoi said that papa and Uncle Sessho would compete with one another on who's better in everything! But I know that papa is better than Uncle Sessho! Ne, papa?", Pev turned to Inuyasha with a smile and his father grinned back at him.

"You bet!", Inuyasha answered back with smug smile on his face. Kagome sweat-dropped, Inuyasha and his pride.

"Careful boys, don't give him a bigger head than he already has or else he would be hard to deal with", said Kagome and gave Inuyasha playful glare.

"Keh!", was all Inuyasha said

"Demo…..it's true, isn't it mama?", asked Kenji, looking at his mother with wondering eyes, he looked so much like his father.

"Whether he's the best or not, for me he will always be my number one", said Kagome and she turned to Inuyasha who looked away.

"I thought I was your number one!", Pev exclaimed, hearing that comment made Inuyasha's ears twitched. He had to admit, competing for Kagome's affections against his sons was difficult which made him annoyed but that was rare to occur.

"Your father is my number one husband while you, your brother and Rowa are my number children", Kagome answered smoothly. Inuyasha smirked, leave it to Kagome to talk her way out of this messy situations.

"Ano…..Auntie Sango said that you had a suitor before meeting father", said Kenji which surprised both his parents though Inuyasha turned around, he was still lying, facing the opposite direction.

"Oh…ah…hahaha….well he was my first love but I love your father more", Kagome answered

_Sango….though I love you with the depths of my heart but I'm going to kill you for telling my children about my personal life!_, Kagome mentally said to herself

"Why don't you two go out and have fun though no monkey business for today, alright Pev Faolan Taisho?", Kagome said with a motherly strictness but with a smile, making her even more fearful.

"Hai mama!", Pev answered

"Watch out for your brother, Kenji-kun", said Kagome and Kenji just nodded to her then the two brothers left the room, silently closing the door.

Kagome sighed then looked down on Rowa who fell asleep, she gently put her back down in the crib then sat back down on the bed, her head resting back on the headboard. She felt movement on her.

"Hmmm?", she murmured and saw Inuyasha wrapping his arms around her waist as he laid his head down on her lap. He relaxed even more when she stroked his hair, feeling her gentle and warm touch. His body was tingling all over and his stomach was doing flip-flops.

"Kagome….", he said softly though he didn't look at her

"Hai?"

"Will I always be your number one?", he asked shyly, it was rare for him to express his insecurity to her, it made him feel stupid but whenever he feels that way, he had the urge to know, he's madly in love with this woman.

"I bore you 3 children, didn't I?", she answered back and chuckled when his ears drooped down, sulking. He wasn't expecting a reply like that, he didn't want her to say it like that.

"No…", she whispered

Inuyasha was sulking even more._ What did she mean by No?_

Kagome raised his face to her level, caressing his left cheek. "You're more than just number one to me, you're my life. If there's no you then there's no me that's for sure", she said and gave him a playful reassuring smile. Inuyasha smiled at that and leaned in for a kiss, first it was gentle and warm then Inuyasha deepened the kiss then pulled her down so she was fully lying on the bed. He was about to take off her clothes when Kagome stopped his hands, he looked at her with an annoyed look on his face.

"Rowa is sleeping", she whispered as she pointed to the baby's direction, sleeping peacefully. Inuyasha pouted as he laid back down beside her, holding her in his arms.

"Mate, this is unfair, I want another honeymoon", he said it in a childish way that Kagome laughed.

"But we just had one 5 months ago", said Kagome as she moved up a bit, making him rest his head on her breasts while she stroked his white mane.

"But that was a long time ago…..", he mumbled against her body, Kagome just laughed some more.

"You are so helpless, Inuyasha"

He playfully glared at her, "It's your fault, you said I'm number one"

* * *

**Hello guys! Long time no see! I have appeared again! Well...This is the first chapter of the sequel and if you guys liked it then maybe I'll continue the whole story cause what's the point of making this if noone likes to read them.**

**Read and Review!**


End file.
